Fly
Fly is the main protagonist in "Help! I'm a fish". He is 13 years old and the oldest of the three children. He is Stella's big brother, and Chuck's cousin. Since he is the oldest of the children, Fly becomes the "leader" of the group. Though Fly is his name, some fans believe it's his nickname. His real name is unknown. fly Help! I'm a fish When his Aunt Anna fell, Fly decided to get out and go fishing. He brought Stella, who was still awake, and threatened Chuck that he would break the backup of his work if he doesn't come along. After a while of fishing, they had to escape the tide, and then they met Professor MacKrill. Few moments later, Fly wondered where Stella was. The three searched for her, but all Fly could find while looking was a starfish. When he prepared to throw it in the ocean, Chuck had just found out that the starfish in fact WAS Stella who had drunk the fish potion the professor had made. Fishy adventure So Fly, Chuck and MacKrill hurried up and searched for her. But since the ocean was deep, and they couldn't see her, Fly decided that he would drink the potion too and keep looking underwater. Even though the professor said he would only have 48 hours to drink the antidote or he would be a fish forever, he still wanted to take that chance and find his sister, so he drank the potion, jumped out and turned into a California flying fish. When he found Stella, he cheered her up by telling her that they were now fish and how cool that was. They met Chuck, who had turned into a jellyfish when he drank the potion since he couldn't swim and was now looking for the antidote, which was lost when the storm got worse. They found out that the evil fish Joe had the antidote and that it wouldn't be easy to get it back from him. After escaping Joe, Fly decides to make an antidote on their own, since all ingredients required are from the ocean. But as soon as they had gotten the last ingredient from a giant octopus, Joe arrived with his whole army, but was restrained by Shark after promising Fly his position as commander. When the children tried to flee, Crab cornered Fly and they had a short standoff, where Crab wounded Fly badly and drank the antidote himself, causing him to grow and his claws to transform into hands. Now dying, Fly didn't think they could make another antidote in time, thus not be able to get back home at all. In the end, he was "using his brain...for once" and pursued Joe, who had stolen a spare bottle of the antidote in MacKrill's lab. When he caught up to him, he asked Joe questions that required him to drink more and more of the antidote, and in the end he became a grotesque human who couldn't breathe underwater anymore, thus drowning. Fly got the antidote back, but was thrown away before being able to take a sip. Fly was soon found on the floor of the lab, still a fish. Due to him now being forever stuck as such, he asked to be euthanized. His father went through with the request and decapitated Fly, killing him instantly. Appearance When Fly is Human, he is 5ft tall, white skin, has brown hair, wears red/white sneakers, blue jeans, orange hoodie, a brown coat, and a brown hat. When Fly is a fish, he is 10 inches long, orange skin, has a yellow hairtip, pointy nose, brown fins, and the same hat (shrunken to fit him after drinking potion). He called the stuff “Californian Fly Fish” model a good looking fish and thats what he became for how he said its good looking. Allies Stella (sister) (deceased) Chuck (cousin) (Lost) Anna (aunt) (Lost) Bill (father) Lisa (mother) MacKrill Sasha Enemies Joe (deceased) defeat Shark defeat Crab (deceased) defeat Joe's army defeat Piranhas defeat Likes Stella (sister) Chuck (cousin) Fishing Skateboarding Making fishhooks Being a fish (until he finds out he has 48 hours left to become human or he will stay fish forever) Teasing Chuck (formerly) Dr. Pepper Dislikes Evil fish Giving up Stella or Chuck in trouble Chuck being a "know-it-all" Goal Become a human again within 48 hours Fate Gets scrambled beyond recognition. Status Scrambled Afiliatons Good Gallery Human_Fly.png Tumblr_inline_npesahPUaS1tprxrf_500.png Tumblr_nls5u9PTKl1up8s74o2_1280.png Screenshot 28.png Tj-detweiler.png Category:Characters Category:1987 Births Category:Fishs Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Heroes